Life After The Second First Move
by courtney.lindsay.3382
Summary: Takes place soon after the end of season 4x22, Kurt says yes to Blaine's proposal, how will life as fiancés go?
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a week since Kurt and Blaine gotten back together. And it was so natural, it was like nothing happened. Kurt was still a little bit more aware of his fiance's actions, but he loved him. And the proposal oddly enough was what got them back together, they weren't even technically dating when Blaine got down on one in the hallway after Will and Emma's wedding, the actual one that is.

When it happened Kurt just wanted to cry tears of joy. He was conflicted. They weren't even dating, so that part said to say no, but the again it also showed how much Blaine truly loved Kurt, and Kurt truly did love Blaine, so much. Even though Blaine cheated on him, he still continued to try to win Kurt back over since the first day after the break up. So he decided to say yes, and then the entire new directions awed, cheered, high-fived the boys, and the few who actually knew Kurt said their things like finally and went on.

And he was happy. It took him too long to realise that it wasn't going to matter when, that he and Blaine were going to be together, forever.

**A/N: what do you think so far?**

**Up next, blaine's veiw on all of this. See you tommorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine walked home after school, it wasn't far really, but he wanted to make time to figure out how to tell his parents he was engaged at 17. and that Kurt of all people was his fiance. But what his mind really went to was the proposal.

He had waited for the surprise wedding to be over, which he had no idea about. But he was going to do it in private, so hopefully it wouldn't steal the spotlight from Will and Emma Schuster. But he was going to do this. And he was going to do it now.

He walked up to Kurt and grabbed his wrist gently and gave it a little tug, Kurt had a knowing look in his eyes, and followed without any hesitation. I panicked for a moment, but I trusted Sam and I trusted Tina and I trusted our "mentors". So nobody must have told him he may just want to talk to me. Then I realized he had somehow made my had fall off his wrist and intertwined our fingers, suddenly I wasn't so scared any more. So after we turned a corner, I decided we were far enough from the wedding, and I got down on one knee and said the simple line I dreamed of, but I added more to it this time. "Kurt you are the love of my life, I have and always will love you. I have screwed up in the past, and I can promise that will never happen again. I'm not saying our relationship will be fight free, but I am saying I wont screw up that badly. Kurt will you marry me?"

kurt stood silent for what seemed like forever and he looked like he was going to cry, I didnt know if that was a good thing or not. I was going to get up and hold him and comfort him, but it was accually kurt who pulled me to my feet. I remember the words he said to me excatly, "Yes I will marry you Blaine Anderson."

the wonderful memory was cut off by the grasses of my front lawn, I quickly realized, this wont be as hard as I though it was going to be.

**A/N: what did ya think about Blaine's side of the story? Up next, their second first date, make an appointment with your dentist, fluffiness to the extreme tomorrow. See ya then.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt wanted to surprise Blaine when he came to town. He wanted to take his fiance on a date they would never forget. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial #2 (his father being number 1), and waited for the ring to start, and as soon as it did he heard the click signaling that Blaine answered his phone.

"Hey babe! Whats up?"

"I have a surprise for you." Kurt replied relieved that Blaine still had no clue.

"Oh what is it?"

"Walk outside." Kurt tried to stop himself from squealing.

"Are you here? What happened to new york?"

"Blaine please just come outside."

Blaine rushed downstairs and out the door, and there Kurt was, he look gorgeous. As always, he was always sexy. But now, with his mint green skinny jeans that _had _to be hard to get into, with a simple white tee, he made Blaine forget how to breathe momentarily. He then rushed into Kurt's arms. And before even saying "hi" he kissed Kurt passionately.

When they broke apart, only to breathe Kurt said, "Well hello to you too."

"Hi. Why are you in Lima?"

"We have a two week break at NYADA."

"You're here for two weeks?"

"Yea, so would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to but... I haven't told my mom we are engaged yet, and while your here id like to,"

"OK."

Both of they boys walked inside of the house, both holding hands.

"Wait, before we go in there I figured you should wear this," it was a ring, that Blaine could tell he spent a lot of money on, "Its only fair, if I get a ring so do you."

Blaine kissed Kurt with all of his being. This was the sweetest thing anyone had done for him. And when they broke the kiss, they had an audience.

"Mom! How much did you see or hear?"

Blaine's mom chuckled, "All of it. And before you ask, yes I'm fine with it. For the time you two broke up Blaine wouldn't shut up about you."

Both of the boys turned bright red.

"Now you boys go on your date."

The boys hurried out the door.

"So my Groom-to-be where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"Kurtie." Blaine gave his best puppy dog face that just made Kurt melt. But he also didn't tell him, because they were already there.

"Look up."

Blaine did and he saw nothing but a forest ahead.

"Are we hiking?" sounding only a little disappointed.

"Yes just a short distance though, after a layer of trees there is a meadow that is always empty. We are having a picnic."

Blaine's eyes light up, he followed Kurt with no hesitation.

Kurt packed apples, ham and cheese sandwiches (for Kurt) and bologna sandwiches (for Blaine). He also bought a gallon of fruit punch along, which of coarse required cups. And for that Kurt brought the cups that were personalized that he got on the most recent family vacation the took. The meal went along very smoothly and as they ate, there was an occasional word spoken here or there but mostly they were enjoying each others presence. But as Blaine swallowed the last drop of his drink, Kurt straddled Blaine and attacked him with kisses after the initial shock wore off Blaine stopped the multiple kisses and made one deep and passionate.

Kurt broke the kiss, "Lets not do this here, lets take this to my house. Because I want this to go farther than we can in public."

Both boys rushed to the car, and Kurt drove at least 75 all the way to his house, which only took 5 minutes.

**A/N: So not as much fluff as I expected, but I thought it was extremely fun, like I had way to much fun writing this. So what did you think? Review? Up next cockblocked!blaine. And blaine does NOT like being cockblocked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, I wasn't at home until now today!**

"Blaine, you know I love you right?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was looking more than a little confused.

"Kurt, I love you too, what do you want?"

"Me? Want anything no!" But contradicting his own statement he leans over and kisses Blaine with the most passion and force he has ever felt, this kiss, he could tell that Kurt wanted to go further. Blaine and Kurt mastered moving from the living room to Kurt's room without breaking the kiss. Immediately Kurt stripped Blaine of his shirt. And while he was doing this Blaine was undoing Kurt's. Once the boys were shirtless, they continued a kiss but both of the boys while lip locking moved their hands down the others torso. And Kurt had mastered the art of wiggling skinny jeans off Blaine. And Kurt's pants were off fairly quickly. And as soon as Kurt was going to attempt to get Blaine's underwear off fin walks in.

"Kurt do you have any... whoa whoa, clothes are important you know."

"Finn how do you never fail to find a way to cock-block us?" Kurt asked, a little annoyed, but he was nothing compared to Blaine's fury.

"Really Finn? God sometimes I feel like you intentionally want to make this experience bad for us. When did you even get home? You weren't home literally thirty minutes ago when I first got here or five minutes ago when we first ended up in Kurt's room."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, and I just came over to see if Kurt had any Advil football practice was giving me a killer headache." Kurt got up and got the Advil from the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. He then handed it to Finn and was still slightly annoyed and looked more apologetic about Blaine, and the gave him the _get out_ bitch glare that he can manipulate to say different things. Fin left and closed the door.

"Now where were we?" Kurt asks seductively.

**A/N: once again I am truly sorry about the late update! And I also apologize at my lack of capability to write non-fluff and smut. **

**Review?**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER, THIS IS A IMPORTANT NOTE!

**A/N: sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm going on vacation for a week so no more updates until I get back. So I wanted to apologize. TO MY READERS WHO HAVE FOX CHANNEL. Episode 5x01 premiers august 1****st****! So get your butts to a TV on Thursday, and lets see if we have all predicted (and hoped) correctly about the whole Klaine proposal. I'm a bit excited (insert: I have been fan-girl screaming happiness all morning!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: warning awkward conversation between Kurt, Burt, and Finn.**

Finn couldn't help it really, when Burt came home and asked if anything eventful had happened, he automaticly told Burt what he had seen, and then covered his mouth after he realized he just ratted Kurt out over something that he and Rachel did fairly often.

Burt could tell by the look on Finn's face that he had done what he walked in on, so he decided it was time for the talk.

"Finn call you brother down I need to talk to both of you."

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Can you honestly tell me that you are a virgin?"

"No, but..."

"Can you honestly tell me you have never been walked in on by Kurt?"

"No."

"So you are included in this."

Burt didn't like the idea of his sons having sex, but if they were going to do it, they would know that he knew and didn't approve.

**A/N: yea well, I am needed right now and I'm on a public computer so I cant save this, so the actual conversation will go on later, sorry for the false hope.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am sooooo sorry about the late post and to make up for it I  
posted 3 chapters at once! I'm sorry I had no wifi. I missed you guys  
so much! And school has started.

"Kurt, get down here." Burt called. "Blaine, if you're here you better  
join us."  
Burt could tell that there were two sets of feet coming down the  
stairs, great, I get to have the sex talk with my son and the boy he  
is having sex with. Burt wasn't too excited, neither was Finn, nor  
Kurt, nor Blaine. In fact it was way to awkward for anybody's liking.  
But it had to be done.

"Boys, we all know you all are sexually active. Kurt, Blaine, don't  
deny it Finn told me about walking in on you guys earlier."

Blaine just winced, and Kurt shot Finn one of his patented bitch-glares  
just making this more uncomfortable.

"Kurt, quit looking at Finn like that. This was going to happen  
sometime anyway. This is awkward for all of us, but mostly I want to  
stress the fact that sex binds your heart to another. And in your case  
Finn the importance of protection, yes Kurt and Blaine have risk  
factors, so ALL of you should wear condoms. All of you can still get  
STDs and AIDs and STIs, but Finn you and Rachel can get pregnant. And  
you see what happened to Quinn."

"Why don't Kurt and Blaine have to worry about getting preggers?" Finn  
asked, extremely confused. Kurt and Blaine busted out laughing  
furthering the confusion on Finn's face.

"That's a conversation for your mother Finn." Burt said with his head  
in his hands.

"Is that all dad?" Kurt asked

"Finn has successfully made me lose my train of thought, so yes Kurt  
that's all, but I do ask both of you to have the curtsy to wait  
untill everyone has left the house to do that."

All three of the boys blushed and ran up the stairs as fast as they  
could.

"Door open!" Burt yelled


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt and Blaine walked into Kurt's room, both bright red. They left the  
door open due to Kurt's father's request. And after the conversation  
they just had, they weren't going to test his limits.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry you had to be there for that," Kurt seemed  
worried.

"Dont worry about it, actually it wasn't that bad."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"I love you, you know that."

Blaine cracked a smile, he couldn't help the humor that was coming, "I  
would have never guessed."

"Oh, shut up you."

"Make me." Blaine had an evil smile across his face. Then suddenly a  
pair of lips were being pressed on his. The tasted vaguely of coffee  
that Kurt had been drinking right before that conversation, but below  
the bitter sweet coffee was a taste that could only be described as  
Kurt. But all too soon those wonderous lips parted from his.

"I think you successfully shut me up."

"Well maybe you should listen when I say to shut up."

"But then I wouldn't get to kiss you."

"You can kiss me whenever you would like."

"Really?" And before Kurt could reply Blaine was kissing him. And a  
few moments in Blaine slid his tonge across Kurt's bottom lip asking  
for entrance. Kurt let him in and pushed Blaine down onto the bed and  
Kurt straddled him and slid his hands up Blaine's shirt.

And seeming out of nowhere the heard an ahem and instead of breaking  
apart instantly, Kurt pulled back steadily and rolled over and laid  
his head on Blaine's chest.

"Yes dad?" To high on endorphin to really care if he was being  
snippy, or that his dad just saw a pretty intense make out session  
between him and his boyfriend.

"Just reminding you two that there are people here still."

"Dad! We weren't going to let it get that far. especially after that  
whole conversation we just had."

"Ok. Just making sure."

"Bye dad." And then Burt left and the boys just cuddled. Kurt's dad  
ruined the mood, but neither of the boys cared. The were high on love.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine's phone rang and before checking the caller ID answered, "Hello?"

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was weak. He sounded hurt. Instantly Blaine was  
worried.

"Kurt are you ok?"

"No. A thunderstorm is coming. My dad isn't home. He and Carole and  
Finn are at Carole's mom's house. I'm terrified of thunder." The  
longer he spoke the shakier his voice got, and also Blaine could tell  
that he was crying.

"Ok, I'm coming over."

"No, Blaine you only have to talk to me. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm coming over, I'm already half way here."

"Blaine a storm caused my mom's car wreck. I couldn't bare to lose you."

"You haven't, and you won't but open the door it's pretty cold out  
here."

"You're outside?"

"Yep"

*click*

It wasn't but a minute before Kurt got to the door and opened it for  
Blaine. Immeaditaly Blaine hugged Kurt and pulled him in close. They  
stayed like that until the first clap of thunder which made Kurt jump  
an tears began to flow pretty harshly. Blaine just wanted to kiss it  
all better. But that would be inappropriate, so he reached into his bag  
an pulled out a rather large set of headphones.

"Here these should block out a lot of the noise, I also brought along  
a lot of our favorite movies subtitled of course, and loads of popcorn."

"I love you so much." Kurt said drying his own tears. He reached up  
and pulled Blaine in for a quick peck on the lips and slid on the  
headphones, and Blaine was right because Kurt couldn't hear anything.  
But at least he could read lips-sort of.

What Blaine mouthed first seemed like 'What move do you want to watch  
first?'

"What about Moulin Rouge?"

'Of coarse' it looked like. Blaine sat down on the couch and Kurt  
snuggled up to him and about mid-movie fell asleep.

A/N: so next chapter is Kurt's dream, of course 'come what may' is an  
option but glee already used that idea, so what should his dream be?  
Till next time.


	10. Chapter 10

He was worried, he didn't know why. He didn't know who he was all he knew was that he was a he and defiantly wasn't home, slowly the memories were coming back to him. This was his old home, his room. The one he lived in as a child. It was his old "Miss Piggy" themed room. But he was only in the door frame, he was afraid to step into the room, be cause there in the bed he saw a lump and a tangled mess of hair. Slowly he gained the confidence to move over to the young child.

And what he saw scared him. It was a version of himself, he was around 7. as the child began to stir, Kurt backed away, soon the child began to cry, he was having a nightmare, and as much as Kurt wanted to help himself he couldn't he seemed to be glued to the floor. Then the child's mother comes rushing in. Then it hits him. That is _his _mother too. The one who died when he was 8. The one who he changed his middle name in honor of.

And she was there. Not caring about anything else he ran to his mother, sobbing from the joy of seeing her and the sadness of living without her for so long combined. He threw his arms around her. And like that, like it was meant to happen, the world stops moving except the present time him and his mother. He can smell he vanilla/honeysuckle sent. He can feel her soft skin that she took care of. When he opens his eyes he looks into his mothers, his are an exact replicate, and realizes there is no confusion like the back of his mind had been afraid of. Only caring.

"Kurt! Look at you! You are so grown up now. And I have heard you and Blaine talking to me, I think he treats you right. I approve. I love you Kurt but I really must go." and as she finished her last sentence, everything got blurry, and more so until everything was a tanish color.

When he finally got tired at staring at tan his glasz eyes opened.

A/N: Hello my lovelies, I apologize, I know its short. And I have a tad bit of writers block so feel free to leave ideas. This also wasn't my original version of the chapter, my iPod decided it wanted to go swimming in a rain puddle fro two hours in my backpack while I was going home. :( its terrible.


	11. Chapter 11

He didn't know he was crying until a warm hand brushed away his tears. Then his eyes met the most beautiful hazel eyes filled with concern. Before he knew what he was doing he slowly closed the gap, and as soon as their lips touched both sets of eyes closed. Fiances the words seemed to make both men shiver in delight. Neither of the boys felt the need to deepen the kiss but both let the kiss linger there.

"Honey what happened?" Blaine still worried asked but wasn't trying to be intrusive.

"I had the best dream, at first it was a little confusing and I saw myself when I was seven and then he or I or what ever I should refer to him as, began to stir my mother came in, she saw me and I had a conversation and she said she was OK with me being engaged so young. And o my gosh I just realized something not only did you have to sit through the sex talk with me. Wait no, that's not an only that is a huge deal, were _engaged_..."

Blaine cut him off, "Kurt honey its fine it was amusing and yeah kind of surreal but don't worry about it not to mention he doesn't know quite yet. And its great you had such an amazing dream."

"That's right we haven't told him that yet, well lets go!"

"Right now?"

"Yes now."

The boys got into Kurt's Navigator and when they arrived at the Hudmel home both boys decided to wear their rings. They walk into the house holding hands. Kurt calls out some greeting.

"Dad. I'm here I hope your OK with me stopping by."

"Not at all me and Carole are in the Kitchen, Finn is here too, and Rachel is on her way."

"OK me and Blaine are heading to my room. And please let us know when Rachel gets here we have something important to tell you all."

The boys went upstairs and they decided to have a movie marathon they wanted to watch something funny so they had to break into Finn's movie collection and they found "What to Expect When Your Expecting"

"How about this?"

"Hinting at something Mr. Anderson?"

"No! I just think its funny?"

"You don't want to have kids with me?" Kurt pulled out his best puppy dog look but he was only joking torturing Blaine was fun.

"That's not what I meant. Of course I do!"

"Blaine don't worry about it I'm just messing with you,"

"Kurt! Blaine! Get down here!" Burt's voice was heard through the entire house.

Both of them ran downstairs. Every one was sitting on the couch awaiting the "big news"

"So what do boys want to tell us?"

Both boys lifted their hands, "We are engaged," They said at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hey guys! Well I bring a new chapter today but don't expect a new one for a while because tonight I will be the most depressed I've been for a while, but I also feel we need to respect Finn/Cory, so in that statement I wont post until I feel OK posting.

Without further a due...

"Excuse me? And how long has this been going on?" Burt looked at them accusingly.

"Since the Wemma wedding." Kurt said coolly but everyone in the room can see how nervous he really was. "We honestly forgot that you guys weren't there, but everyone saw the proposal other than Finn, he wasn't there and you guys weren't either but because everybody else knew and is making a HUGE deal about it. I'm really surprised Rachel didn't tell Finn."

"She did." Said Finn.

"You knew?" Literally everybody asked in unison.

"Yea, but like the other two I just automatically assumed you guys knew."

"Guys I realize I'm invisible here but why was I needed for this conversation? I mean, I was there for your engagement."

"Rachel we only included you because Little Birdie tells me you have a secret you want to tell us?" Blaine says, everybody leaned closer confused this includes Kurt he wasn't privy to this gossip.

"What! No!" Rachel lost all color in her face.

"Spill." Kurt basicly whisper yelled.

"Fine! I have a record deal! OK? Satisfied Blaine?"

"Very!" Blaine said very chipper.

A/N: not really a cliffhanger but then again I don't how long I'll be so I wouldn't do that to you. Love you all! I hope you all don't get into too bad of a funk.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N OK so I know it has been pretty short. (well um shorter than I said) but I really have lost all inspiration for this story so this is the final chapter, I have a few plot bunnies swirling for other stories though so don't worry I will be back. And I apologize in advance for how short the chapter is. Welp read on readers.**

The scenery was beautiful, it was snowing outside and the red carpet was really bright against the snow, being a sucker for outdoor, pretty weddings and snow, Kurt and Blaine both wanted a wedding in December, it was Kurt's idea to make it outside and with it being in New York, it was snowing. Ut it was light hearted and fun.

however they were smart enough to make their reception indoors and warm. There were flashing lights and dancing, but the boys couldn't bring them selves to leave the others side. On their final dace they kissed and Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and whispered, "This is going to be perfect."

**A/N: yea there is more authors note than story, judge me! Ok guys love you! Hope you liked this stor****y.**


End file.
